


Where I've Always Been

by Quantumcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Schmoop, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, face kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel nearly faced death once again, and Dean just can't handle it all anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I've Always Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensivesoprano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivesoprano/gifts).



Dean tipped Castiel’s head downward, softly threading his battle-worn fingers through the tangle of dark hair. He pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to the angel’s forehead, just below his hairline. He pressed another an inch or two below. Castiel closed his eyes and let out a warm breath, audible in the quiet moment surrounding them.

Dean couldn’t bring himself to let this end, whatever this was, as he moved his hands to the angel’s stubbled jaw. For once, he just let it all happen without the fear taking hold of him.

“I thought I was going to lose you again, Cas.” He pulled back just a little, to look him in the eyes. Cas reached up for Dean’s hand on his face, and he held it there, stroking his thumb over the sun-freckled skin. His eyes were nearly overflowing with empathy. No, more than that. With – love. Dean choked back a sob, disguising it unconvincingly as a quiet laugh. “I don’t ever want to go through that again.” His voice began to give out. “I can’t…Cas, I need you. Here. With me.”

Castiel closed his eyes, leaning into the hunter’s touch. When their eyes met again, he returned, “And that is the only place I want to be, Dean Winchester.”

Dean broke then. In his lack of a steady voice, he simply pulled Cas closer, hiding his tears in soft kisses. And so he told Cas everything, without saying a word. “I was so scared.” A kiss to his cheekbone. “I can’t do this without you.” His temple. “I need you.” His jaw. And finally, he kissed a wordless whisper upon the angel’s lips, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for Jess, who wanted Destiel face kisses. :)


End file.
